Twelve Scrolls Twelve Days
by Kalden
Summary: The Reikai Tantei are going off on their latest mission, but when their newest rivals are two females who want to see them mentally disable, what happens? Especially when Hiei falls victim to the Scroll of Romance! Rated for language and content!


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. YYH is not mine, it never will be, you cannot read my master plan, which will enable me to get YYH in the near future. And the Tsuki jewel mentioned later is my own little creation. It will be explained! ^_^ |Author's Notes|: Shounen-ai, probably not any yaoi. Possible angst, possible, plot still in the making. May also contain romance. (Now you say: May? You -have- shounen-ai up there. Please.)  
  
|+| Twelve Scrolls- Twelve Days |+|  
  
Koenma sat at his desk in the Reikai, watching the large television screen as Jorge stood beside him, gazing intently. Papers were stacked on both sides of him, as the toddler stood between them, minute fists clenched. Pacifier held in a tight grip between his teeth in a grim scowl, he watched as twelve rolls of parchment appeared on the screen, all banded with different colored ribbons. One was colored brown, one red, green, blue, black, yellow, white, purple, orange, pink, silver, and the last one was gold.  
  
"You have twelve days to recover all twelve Scrolls, otherwise the spells upon the people will be permanent. The countdown begins tomorrow at dawn, when the scrolls are released. Once the scrolls are destroyed, the spell will fade, and you will be normal again, and no one will be able to account for what happened," The gravelly voice finished, then the scrolls faded from the screen.  
  
"Oh, what're we going to do? Twelve scrolls in twelve days that could be passing in the Makai and the Ningenkai? How are we going to find those? And who knows what attributes those scrolls may hold!" Koenma wailed, pounding on his desk in frustration.  
  
"Koenma sir, do you want me to inform Botan?" Jorge asked, moving to calm the son of Yuna, who had tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Yes! Hurry and inform her NOW!" He screeched, then half-heartedly climbed back into his chair. "I have papers to stamp."  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
A ebon haired girl was sitting on top of a building, glancing at a book uninterested as the breeze tangled her mane. Another, shorter, spiked haired girl with the same color was watching her with intense dislike mounting on her face. The latter female finally stood and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the silver eyed reader with malice.  
  
"What are you doing? You're supposed to be preparing for the scroll releasing, not just sitting on your fat ass reading a -book-!" Jyda spat, curling her lower lip into a furious expression.  
  
"I like sitting on my fat ass reading." Suntra replied, though she knew she wasn't reading. "And besides," She continued, lips pursed as she set down her magazine, silver eyes gazing up at Jyda. "The scrolls won't be released until tomorrow at dawn. We don't need preparation -now-, so cease with the complaints Jyda."  
  
Jyda began to pace the roof top, occasionally glancing over the edge at the people, her black cloak swishing about her. Sniffing, she finally gathered the nerve (if she didn't all ready have it) to rip the book out of Suntra's hands and throw it onto the pavement below. Grinning wickedly she returned to her place on the center of the roof, daring for Suntra to try and tell her off.  
  
Suntra bit her tongue and gazed downward, watching as her book fell into an open manhole. Cursing under her breath, she jumped up from her crouching position and stomped over to Jyda, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the air. Suddenly she was levitating over the building, Jyda hovering under her, the jubilant expression evident on her face. "I knew you'd eventually crack," She crowed, her crimson eyes glittering magnificently.  
  
"Just be quiet, before I accidentally 'drop' you," Suntra responded, allowing her tensed muscles to relax slightly, Jyda hanging miserably by one arm. But she flexed them again and began flying towards the harbor, near one of the warehouses. Smirking to herself as she landed, she took a key that hung from a chain about her neck and placed it in the lock, opening the door for the youkai. Inside there were several crates, most made of regular splinter wood, but there were two particular crates with talisman cards plastered over the tops and sides. One could infer there were cards fixed to the bottom of the crates as well.  
  
"Well Jyda," Suntra said, gesturing to these two particular crates. "Prepare."  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
Botan was sitting in her quarters, polishing her oar in an almost bemused manner. She could see her reflection in the wood, up kempt and clean as always. Grinning to herself, checking her smile for a small speck of food in her teeth, a knock sounded upon the door. Walking over, seeing it was urgent, the intruder kept knocking on the door like all of the Makai were doomed.  
  
"Jorge! What're you doing here?" Botan inquired as the ogre propped himself up in the door frame with one arm, once she had opened the door.  
  
"Botan. Koenma. see you. NOW!" Jorge panted out, waving his arms in the air before crashing against the door again for support.  
  
"Oh dear! Thanks Jorge!" She called before hopping onto her freshly polished oar and zooming down the hallway.  
  
"WAIT!" Jorge screamed, racing after her, regardless of the fact she was all ready around the corner. "You were supposed to let me bring you back!" And with that, he crashed to the floor, laden with fatigue and exhaustion.  
  
|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
When Botan entered Koenma's administrative office, she hardly expected him to be sitting there, stamping papers, without a care in the world. Until he looked up at her that is.  
  
Koenma's face was tear streaked, and his eyes were puffed and crimson decked. Botan was startled at how horrible he appeared, even his pacifier was drooping out one corner of his mouth. He dropped his stamp and gazed up at Botan with love in his eyes. The blue haired girl shook her head and glanced at Jorge, who had stumbled into the room. He merely shook his head in denial, he wanted Koenma to explain everything. Otherwise, he was sure to get spankings afterwards.  
  
"Botan. Do you know what's happened?" The toddler inquired in a forlorn voice, but when the Grim Reaper shook her head, he pressed on, the strength in his voice increasing. "It seems we're having a bit of trouble in the Makai and the Ningenkai. Apparently we have two felons spreading mind controlling and personality manipulating talisman scrolls over the worlds. These scrolls will need to be collected and destroyed, before terror reigns upon the Makai and Ningenkai. It is imperative that we find these and capture the culprits, before they can unleash anymore harm."  
  
"But sir, do we even know who these felons -are-?" Botan responded. In both the Makai and the Ningenkai the scrolls were being placed? This mission would be quite a lot for Yusuke, and the rest of the Reikai Tantei. Not to mention, dangerous.  
  
"Yes, actually we do." Koenma broke the silence, taking the remote in his hand and turning on his VCR again. The first picture was a side shot of a ebon haired girl with silver streaks, wearing a silver body suit and had silver eyes. "This is Suntra Yoshiro. Brains of this little operation. She lives in the Ningenkai, close where Yusuke defeated Hiei when out on his initial case. She is home schooled, and she is a grade or two below Kurama, I believe. Her powers are questionable, but she does possess a Tsuki Jewel, her main source of power."  
  
Then the screen flashed a picture of Hiei. Or, who Botan had mistaken for Hiei. "This is Jyda. Brawns to this operation, Suntra thinks her to be her lackey. Or perhaps it's the other way around. She is, as a matter of fact, a mere rogue in the Makai, but resides in Ningenkai. She also possesses a Jagan and two dragon insignias on her arms. Jyda does not attend school, and it's said they keep themselves as far away from each other as possible during the daytime. We've been able to locate Jyda's apartment in the Ningenkai, a few miles from Suntra's."  
  
"They don't seem that dangerous." Botan remarked, gazing at the pictures with intense dislike escalating on her face.  
  
"To you maybe, but you haven't seen them fight yet." The son of Yuna replied, shaking his head. "I need you to go round up Yusuke and the others while I notify Mukuro of this sudden change in events. She'll send Hiei, no need to worry about him."  
  
Botan nodded and exited the room, mumbling to herself about incompetent ningens who couldn't just attend school like the other ningen children and become good, honest members of society.  
  
"Come along then Ogre." Koenma said once Botan had closed the door behind her, as he sprang from his high chair, Jorge following behind him uncertainly. "You might as well come tuck me in. I'm going to need tons of sleep after all this paperwork in store for me, once the scrolls are captured of course."  
  
"But SIR!" Jorge said, appalled. "Didn't you say we would inform Mukuro of this?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did. But for now, I'm just going to wait for Botan to get here so I can explain the situation, again. All that stamping made me -tired-." And with that, this two thousand year old toddler stumbled off to his quarters, holding a small teddy bear and blanket. 


End file.
